Wizards vs a Real Monster
by DizneyMomma22
Summary: A new girl moves to Waverly Place with a secret that will put Justin and Alex to the ultimate test. Can they save her or will they learn a lesson they will never forget and wish they could? Justin/OC
1. The Beginning

16 year old Alex Russo came strolling around the corner of her high school hallway towards her locker. Standing up against the locker waiting rather patiently was her best friend Harper Finkle. Today Harper was dressed in a long blue shirt decorated with sparkly blueberries. Her skirt was barely above her ankle and showed off her white sneakers with blue laces.

"Alex, finally you're here. Check out my new outfit. Do you like it?"

Alex surveyed her friend's strange choice in clothes and tried to think of something positive to say.

"It's definitely very … sparkley … and blue," She said slowly.

"I know. I think it brings out the color in my eyes," Harper replied smiling her bright white toothed grin.

One good thing about Harper was she was blissfully unaware of just how unfashionable she really was. It was something Alex loved about her. Alex on the other hand was confident in her skin and certainly had a better taste in clothing. Today she wore a skirt with a pair of black Capri spandex underneath. Her top was royal blue with a black vest over it. She had a pair of black converse sneakers on as well. She was always considered stylish to her fellow classmates.

"Have you seen Dean around at all?" Alex asked as she grabbed her math book from her locker.

"No, um, Alex you don't have math class next. You have history." Harper said looking at Alex's book.

"Oh I know. I didn't do my math homework so I'm going to do it during History," She said slamming her locker closed.

At that moment a petite skinny brunette girl approached Alex and Harper.  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where Mr. Laritate's class is?"

"Oh bummer you have his class too?" Alex said. "I'm so sorry, but I recommend you just continue to walk the hallways. If you get stopped tell them you're looking for a bathroom and spend the rest of class in there."

"Don't mind Alex. She hopes to get by in school using her popularity," Harper said giving Alex a dirty look.  
"That is not true. I also hope to get by using my clever and sometimes evil ideas," She smirked.

"I'm Harper. Alex and I have that class too. You can come with us."  
"Thanks. I'm Lucy."

The girls walked off towards class.

(xxxxx)

The door to the sub shop swung open and Justin Russo came waltzing through. From behind the check out counter his mom Theresa stood smiling.  
"Hi hunny, how was school?"

"Great as always. I got an A on my World Cultures project. It was amazing how quiet the class was as I did my presentation on the difference between Greenland and Iceland." He said grinning.  
"They were quiet because they were asleep," a voice from behind him said.  
Turning around Justin scrunched his face up at his baby sister.

"Very funny Alex," He said.  
"Hey mom, this is my new friend Lucy. She just moved here from New Jersey," Alex said.  
"Hi Lucy, welcome to New York. What brought you here?" Mrs. Russo asked placing her dish rag on the counter.

"A truck mom, duh," Alex said rolling her eyes.  
"Alex, you are so brainless it's amazing you can dress yourself," Justin said from his stool.

"Oh Lucy this is my doofus brother Justin. If you can't sleep at night, give him a call and you'll be asleep before he finishes saying hello."

Justin made a face at Alex who reciprocated the look.

"Come on Luce I'll show you my room and maybe later I'll introduce you to Justin's doll collection," Alex said as she walked off towards the stairs to their apartment.

Lucy smiled slightly at Justin before following Alex.  
"It was nice to meet you," She said softly.

"Well she seems like a sweet girl," Mrs. Russo said grabbing the rag and wiping the counter.

Justin nodded and continued to watch her walk up the stairs. She seemed like more than a sweet girl. His heart was beating faster than normal. There was something about that girl that he wanted to get to know better.

(xxxxx)

Alex and Lucy sat in her bedroom flipping through magazines.

"Someday I want to be a fashion designer," Alex said as she stared at pictures of girls in dresses.  
"I think you'd be great at that," Lucy said smiling.

"You think? I mean I know I have amazing taste in clothes," Alex said standing up and surveying herself in the mirror.  
"Wow, you are so conceited."  
Alex turned to see her brother standing in the doorway.  
"It's not conceited if it's true," She replied.

"Well, Ms. Likes-herself-a-lot, Dad is looking for you."  
"Uh oh, was he mad?" Alex asked looking nervous.  
"Not more than normal when he asks me to find you."

"I hope he didn't find my Math test," She said before dashing from the room.

"I should probably go," Lucy said uneasily as she closed her magazine.

"You don't have to. Alex always gets into trouble," Justin said leaning on the door frame.  
"Oh, well if I were her I wouldn't want someone to be around when I was getting punished," She said grabbing her backpack off the floor.

Justin wanted to say something, but was taken back by her desire to leave. She almost seemed a bit afraid.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped abruptly. Alex's father was yelling at her in the kitchen.

"Alex, you have been told over and over again that you need to do your homework. I'm sick of getting phone calls from your teachers. This is the last straw. You are groun…." He trailed off at the sight of the young girl standing on his stairs. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know we had a guest."  
"That's my new friend Lucy," Alex said red cheeked.  
"I apologize you had to see this Lucy. I'm Mr. Russo, Alex's father," He said smiling.  
"Nice to meet you sir. I was just on my way out," She said awkwardly.

"You don't have to leave Luce," Alex said upset.

"It's ok, I'll … uh … I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Alex and her father stood watching as she dashed out the apartment door.  
"Thanks a lot dad. You scared my new friend," Alex snapped.

"Don't turn this on me young lady. You go up to your room and do all of your homework. And when you are done I want to check it for mistakes," He said.  
"Dad!"  
"Don't dad me. Go now."

Alex turned and stomped up the stairs.

(xxxxx)

Alex sat on her bed staring blankly at the math book in front of her.  
"Hey Alex, can I come in a sec?"  
She looked up to see Justin standing in her doorway again.  
"Since when did you ever ask permission?" She snapped looking back down at her homework.  
"Did you notice anything odd about Lucy?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She sort of left quickly after I told you dad was mad," He said sitting down on the end of her bed.  
"So? If I could have left I would have too," She replied.  
"She seemed kind of … I don't know … upset about it almost."  
"Justin, stop trying to act like a detective. She just didn't want to be here when I was getting yelled at. Not all people enjoy a confrontation like I do," She said leaning back over her homework.  
Justin sat there another moment thinking, before getting up and walking out. She was

probably right. He was just overanalyzing the situation.


	2. Secrets Revealed

(Just realized that David Henrie dated a girl named Lucy. This character is NOT based off of her. I just love that name.)

A few weeks later all had seemed to be normal which only made Justin believe Alex had been right – though he would never tell her that. It was nearing Halloween and the whole Russo family was busy hanging decorations for one of their favorite times of year. Harper, Lucy, and Alex sat around the kitchen table carving pumpkins, Mrs. Russo was cooking pies in the kitchen, Justin and Max were hanging decorations around the living room, while Mr. Russo was attempting to build a plastic skeleton.  
"This pumpkin smells like feet," Alex complained as she continued to scoop out the insides.  
"Alex, don't throw away the seeds, they'll go great with my pumpkin dress I designed," Harper said grinning from ear to ear.  
"Great Harper, then you'll smell like feet," Alex said causing Lucy to giggle.  
"Hey girls, are you staying for dinner? I'm making pot roast," Mrs. Russo called out.  
"Aw mom, pot roast again," Max complained.  
"I thought you liked pot roast Max?" She said as she peered in the oven.  
"I only liked it when I thought you were roasting a pot," He replied causing everyone to stare at him dumbfounded.  
"Anyway, how many plates should I put out?" Mrs. Russo asked turning back to the girls.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked.  
"Quarter to seven," Mrs. Russo replied.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm late!" Lucy cried jumping up. "I was supposed to be home by six thirty!"  
"I can drive you home Lucy," Mr. Russo said from the couch.  
"No, it's ok. I don't live far. I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," She called as she raced out the front door.  
"Well that was a shame," Mrs. Russo said as she continued to cook.  
Nobody else seemed bothered by her quick exit, except for Justin. He continued to hang the decorations, but his mind now wandered to Lucy's once again overly rushed exits.

(xxxxx)

Justin dragged the large trash bag down the stairs and out the front door. The streets of Waverly Place were deserted on the cold October night. He zipped up his sweatshirt and rounded the corner towards the even darker alley that housed the neighborhood dumpster. As he walked further down the alley he thought he heard a noise. He reached deep into his pocket and clung tightly to his wand.  
"Hello?" He called out nervously.  
When he heard no response he continued to walk down the alley. He lifted the lid of the dumpster and screamed as something jumped on his shoulder. Dragging his wand out of his pocket he aimed at the object now only a few feet away. A small light from the tip of his wand illuminated the area ahead of him. Sitting calmly on the ground was a small black cat who sat licking gently at its fur.  
"Stupid cat," Justin grumbled as he turned back to the dumpster. As he tossed the trash inside he noticed something slip behind the lower right hand corner.  
"Hello?" There was again no response. "I'm an 8 year black belt." He called out in hopes to sound brave.  
After no response again, he cautiously walked towards the hidden end of the dumpster. Holding his wand out in front of him, he saw a black shoe pull into the shadows. Shining the light around the corner he looked to find someone curled up in a ball hiding their face in their knees.  
"Lucy? Is that you?" Justin asked as he bent down in front of the cowering person.  
When she didn't move, he slowly reached out and gently touched her arm.  
"Lucy, its Justin. Alex's brother. Are you ok?"  
Lucy would not look up, but shook her head.  
"What happened? Why are you hiding out here?"  
Slowly Lucy looked up causing Justin to gasp in shock.  
"Oh my gosh Lucy! What happened to you?"  
A bruise covered the left side of her face and her sweater was covered in blood. Her lip trembled with both fear and cold. Placing his wand on the floor he reached out and pulled her into his arms where she broke into a heap of tears.

(xxxxx)

Opening the substation door, Justin peered inside. When he was sure there was nobody in the room he grabbed Lucy's hand and escorted her towards the back room. When they were safely inside he turned to her and bit his lip.  
"Lucy, I'm about to break a big rule here and I hope that you won't tell anyone," He said looking at her beaten form before him.  
"You can trust me," She said barely audible.  
Justin pulled his wand back out as Lucy watched curiously from behind him. He drew a line over the edge of the cooler door and a green light shown from behind. To her complete surprise when he opened the cooler door it wasn't a cooler, but another room. He held out his hand and she followed him into the room.  
"Justin, what is this?" She asked looking around at all the strange objects that cluttered the room.  
"Lucy, we are wizards," He said afraid of her reaction.  
"Wizards? You are a wizard? I didn't know that was a real thing," She said sitting down on the velvet red couch.  
"It is. Alex, Max, and I are wizards in training. We are competing to keep our powers," He explained.  
"Well … you'll probably win if that's your competition," She said smiling at him.  
Justin's heart slowed down. He smiled back at her, but then returned to his concerned look.  
"Ok, I've been honest with you. Now you need to be honest with me," He said sitting down across from her in the single chair.  
She suddenly got nervous again. She looked as if she was trying to create a lie.  
"Keep in mind I am a wizard and I can make you tell me the truth," He said eyeing her out. "So you may want to be honest on your own."  
She was shocked at his threat. She didn't think the boy who screamed so loudly at a cat would have been so brave to throw down threats.  
"Lucy who did this to you? I want to protect you," He said with true compassion.  
Biting her lip the tears began to stream down her face again.  
"My dad," She whispered.  
"Your dad?"  
"My dad … he doesn't mean to be so angry. It's just … I should have been home on time. I promised I would and I was late. I deserve it," She stuttered.  
"You did not deserve this. Lucy, your father should never hit you. Not like this anyway," He responded.  
"Justin you can't tell anyone," She started.  
"Lucy, I have to tell someone," He interrupted.  
"That's why I'm in New York. The last person who found out about my dad decided to tell someone and my dad was investigated. When they didn't have enough proof, he packed up the house in the middle of the night and moved us out here. He said if that ever happened again he'd kill me. I don't want to die Justin, please don't tell. Please don't let him kill me."  
"But," He said unsure.  
"If you tell someone, I'll tell someone," She threatened.  
They stared at each other not saying anything.  
"Ok, I won't tell," He finally agreed.  
He got up and walked over to a nearby sink. Grabbing a towel he ran it under warm water and walked back over to sit next to her. She faced him as he lifted the rag and gently patted her face.  
"Thank you," She said with a small, but grateful smile.  
"You're welcome."


	3. Love, Lips, and Lies

For the next few days, Justin hid Lucy in the wizard lair. Her father didn't care where she was as long as he didn't get caught for hurting her. Justin was able to convince Alex that he heard Lucy had the flu, which seemed to settle her curiosity. Before wizard training, Lucy would hide in the large wardrobe closet that held many odd wizard clothing the kids never used. Since Justin was always studying, nobody ever questioned him hanging out in the lair. Except that Friday evening when the family closed up the restaurant early for the annual Halloween party held at Mr. Carter's Prop Shop. Justin had never missed a party and even began preparing his costume months in advance. As the family was getting ready to leave, Justin came walking down the stairs in a pair of gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt.  
"Justin? Why aren't you dressed? We are getting ready to leave?" Mrs. Russo said as she fixed her long black wig.  
"He is dressed mom. He's dressed as the world's biggest dork," Alex grinned from the couch.  
"Ha ha, very funny Alex. I'm not going. I don't feel well," He lied as he shuffled to the refrigerator.  
His mother raced to his side and put her hand to his forehead.  
"You don't feel warm," She said.  
"Mom, I just don't feel that well ok?" He said pouring a glass of juice.  
Mr. and Mrs. Russo gave each other a glance.  
"Ok, son. If you are sure you don't want to go," Mr. Russo replied. "Come on everybody. Let's go." The family followed him out the door, but Justin noticed Alex glance back and shoot him a look. He knew she was questioning him.  
After the family left he raced down the stairs towards the lair. Once inside he found Lucy curled up on the couch reading a book.  
"What are you reading?" He asked as he walked towards her.  
"One of your spell books. Very interesting," She said closing it.  
"Oh really? Think you can do it?" He asked her.  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm a wizard too and I don't know it," She joked holding out her hand.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Let me see your wand," She demanded with a big grin on her face.  
He smiled and reached into his pocket. Grabbing it she waved it in front of her and said "it's too quiet in here, make a dance floor and music appear." Nothing happened.  
"Here let me help you," He laughed reaching around her. Pulling her close against his body he held the top of her right hand that held the wand and began gently waving it.  
"It's too quiet in here, make a dance floor and music appear." He repeated.  
Suddenly the furniture in front of them disappeared and a wooden floor appeared, a disco ball spun from the ceiling, and Miley Cyrus' "When I Look At You" began playing.  
"Shall we?" Justin asked standing up and holding out his hand.  
"We shall," Lucy laughed grabbing a hold if his hand.  
"Hold on one more thing," He said grabbing his wand and waving it.  
Suddenly Lucy was wearing a long flowing blue dress and her hair was bouncing over her shoulders in slight curls, while Justin now stood before her in a black tuxedo.  
"Wow, I so want to be a wizard!" She gushed.  
Justin laughed and pulled her closer to him. His hand slipped around her waist as his other hand grabbed her hand. They slowly moved to the music before Lucy wrapped both her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. A smile crossed his lips.  
"Lucy."  
"Mmmm hmmm," She responded.  
"Lucy … I … um ... I," He stuttered.  
Lifting her head up from his shoulder to look at him she said "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong. This is really great actually. It's just that, I wanted to tell you something," He said nearly shaking with nerves.  
"Justin, you can tell me anything. I think you realize that by now," She said.  
"I'm just hoping what I'm about to say won't scare you away," He responded pulling back from her slightly. She looked at him with concern in her eyes, but said nothing. "Lucy, I …I really like you. I've never told another human girl my secret and well I've never really felt this way about someone before. I think I'm falling in love with you."  
Lucy's head dropped to the floor.  
"It's ok, if you don't feel the same way," He said quickly. "I just, I just thought you should know."  
After a second, Lucy looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Justin, I love you too," She said pulling him to her lips. Suddenly from behind them a voice shouted, "I knew you weren't sick!"  
Justin and Lucy broke away from their kiss and turned to face Alex. She was standing in the doorway still wearing her devil costume.  
"I thought you were sick too?" She said staring at Lucy.  
"It's not what you think Alex," Lucy said as her heart pounded.  
"It looks like you were kissing," Alex replied.  
"Alex, listen it's more than that. You have to give us a chance to explain," Justin started.  
"Justin, you promised!" Lucy cried.  
"Not even Alex?" He said low in hopes that Alex wouldn't hear.  
"What? Why can't I know?" She asked walking towards them.  
Lucy looked down at her feet that were still in the high heels Justin put on her.  
"Alex it's a secret ok? I'm sorry," He replied.  
"I thought you were my friend? Or were you just using me to get to Justin?" She snapped.  
"Stop acting like a baby Alex. You don't even know what's going on," Justin said visibly seething.  
"Well when I get mom and dad involved I will know what's going on," She said before turning around to leave. Suddenly her whole body was wrapped in chains. "Justin! What are you dommm." Tape appeared over her mouth.  
"I don't like to use magic on you Alex, but you've left me no choice."  
Alex stared wide-eyed at her brother. He never broke rules. Something big must be going on.  
"Lucy, we have to trust her. If we don't tell her she'll tell mom and dad. That wasn't a bluff," He said facing Lucy again. Lucy seemed uneasy about telling Alex. "It's ok. I think we can trust her."  
Alex was surprised to hear her brother say that, but she nodded her head in agreement. Lucy nodded too. The tape disappeared from Alex's mouth. She didn't say anything. Just listened quietly.  
"Lucy has been living in the lair for over a week. Last week I found her outside of the substation," He turned to look at Lucy who was red in the face. He reached out and grabbed her hand squeezing it lovingly. When he turned back to Alex, she again was taken back by the look in brothers eyes. "Alex, her father hurts her and you can't tell anyone or he'll kill her."  
Shock swept over her body. "Justin I don't know how to deal with something like this. We don't have these kinds of problems. We only have I didn't do my homework problems or I messed up another spell problems." She said fearfully.  
"As long as she's here with us she'll be safe. I won't let anything happen to her," Justin assured her.  
Lucy moved closer to Justin's side. Reaching out he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.  
"Alex we can protect her."  
Alex seemed stunned, but she nodded her head. "Ok, I won't tell. I promise. But can you start acting like you go home at night? This way I can see you again?"  
Lucy smiled and raced to give her a hug. She stopped short and turned to Justin. "Um, Justin. The chains."  
"Oh, sorry." He lifted his wand and the chains disappeared. Alex and Lucy embraced.  
"Only one question," Alex said as they separated.  
"What's that?" Lucy asked.  
"Eww my brother?" She made a face.  
They all laughed.


	4. More, More, More

A week later when the bruises and cuts on Lucy had all but disappeared she began attending school again. On her first day back Alex and Justin hid breakfast in their backpacks and gave it to her on the walk to school. Once they reached the school Justin grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You ok?"

"I'm good," she smiled more to convince herself.

Alex looked down at their hands.  
"Ugh, do you really need to do that in public?"

As they pushed the school doors open they noticed a very green Harper standing by the lockers. Today she wore brown leggings, a green shirt that looked like it was covered in leaves, and a hat that had a birds nest on top. She smiled at first, but soon frowned when she saw Justin and Lucy holding hands.

"What is this?" she demanded staring at Justin, then Lucy.  
"What is what?" Lucy asked truly confused.  
"You! You and him! You and Justin!" she stammered as her cheeks turned red.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. Is there a problem?" Lucy asked looking at Justin.  
"No, there's no problem here. Just watch your back Justin Russo. This is the last time I let you do this to me. You … you … you two-timing … boy!" she cried before storming off towards her class.  
Alex, Justin, and Lucy stared at her dumbstruck.

"What was that all about Justin?" Lucy said letting go of his hand.

"Don't mind Harper. She's harmless. She thinks Justin is in love with her," Alex answered.

Lucy's eye brows' furrowed in confusion.

"There's nothing between us," Justin assured her.

"Come on let's get to class," Alex insisted grabbing Lucy's arm.  
"Since when do you want to get to class?" Justin asked eyeing her out.  
"Since I still have my English homework to do," she replied.

Justin grabbed Lucy from Alex and pulled her close.  
"I'll meet you after class. If you need me I'm in room 143." Bending over he kissed her on the lips.

"Get a room!" Alex groaned.  
Lucy smiled as Alex pulled her down the hall towards class.

(xxxxx)

The substation was quiet that afternoon. Mr. Russo sat at the counter reading a magazine, while Mrs. Russo sat filing her nails at one of the tables. Suddenly, Mr. Russo put down the magazine and yawned loudly.  
"Boy I'm exhausted," he said.

Mrs. Russo looked up at him and smiled.  
"Well, I know how to wake you up," she flirted.  
"Oh really? And how is that?" he flirted back.

She waltzed over seductively to the counter and leaned on it. Smiling he leaned over and just as he reached her lips the door to the substation swung open.  
"Oh my gosh, what is it with you people? Is it national p.d.a. day or something? Did I miss the memo?" Alex complained.

"Hi hunny, how was school?" Mrs. Russo laughed as she sat on the nearest stool.  
"Good. I didn't have to go the principal's office at all today."  
"Oh my goodness! Alex! Hunny, I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Russo gushed as she raced to kiss her daughters cheek.  
"Where's Justin and Max?" Mr. Russo asked.  
"Max is out chasing cars again," Alex started.

"He always did act more like a dog than a kid," Mrs. Russo said rolling her eyes.  
"And Justin is with his _girlfriend_," she said emphasizing her dislike.  
"Girlfriend? Justin has a girlfriend?" Mr. Russo said shocked.  
At that moment the door opened and in walked Justin and Lucy. His arm was draped around her shoulder and they were giggling about something.

"Lucy?" Mr. and Mrs. Russo said in unison.  
"Figures. My first cool friend," Alex sighed as she dropped her bag on the floor and sat at one of the tables.

Lucy looked up and immediately moved away from Justin's side.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Russo, I'm sorry. Hi," she said smiling.  
"Hi Lucy, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Russo asked.  
"Better thank you."  
"I see that," Mr. Russo said staring at her.  
Mrs. Russo elbowed him in the stomach.  
"So Lucy, would you like to stay for dinner?" she offered.  
"That would be great. Thank you," she smiled.  
"We're going to go do some homework," Justin said looking slightly embarrassed by all the attention.

"Sure, um, Justin can you come here one second," Mr. Russo asked.

"Yea. Go on upstairs Luce. I'll be up in a sec."  
Lucy nodded and began walking up the stairs alone. Justin walked over to his father who wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders for a private conversation.  
"Justin … your new girlfriend … is she. Let's see how do I put this? Is she … well normal?"

"Yes dad. She has no powers, she isn't a vampire, a werewolf, or any other strange creature," he replied a little irritated.  
"In that case," he pulled Justin in a big hug. "Well done boy. She's gorgeous!"

"Dad!" Justin said turning a deep red.

(xxxxx)

Later that night after dinner Justin and Lucy went back upstairs to work on their homework. Lucy was sitting on Justin's bed reading _Of Mice and Men_ by John Steinbeck while Justin sat on the floor finishing up his chemistry worksheet. After the last question he flipped his book closed and looked up at Lucy. She had a small tear sliding down her cheek. He got up and sat next to her.  
"Sad book?"

"So sad, but so good," she said lifting her hand up to wipe her cheek.  
"Don't," he said reaching out to stop her hand.

She placed the book on her lap and looked at Justin. He smiled at her as he put his hands on her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. Leaning in closer to her he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met," he said softly.

"Justin," she began. Biting her bottom lip she took a deep uneven breath. "I love you."  
With this he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. As their kiss grew stronger they soon found themselves lying flat on his bed. Lucy ran her fingers through Justin's hair as his hand worked its way down her thigh. Suddenly she let go of his hair and pushed him back.  
"Sorry," he said as his heart raced.  
"Don't be. I just think we need to be careful. Especially since your family is just downstairs," she said sitting back up.  
He nodded in agreement and moved back to the floor.  
"Oh Luce," he said looking back up at her. "I love you too."  
She smiled at him and went back to reading her book.

Downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Russo were working on cleaning the dishes while Alex sat at the kitchen table trying to glue together some sugar cubes.  
"This project stinks," she groaned.  
"Ancient Egypt is a fascinating subject Alex. You should try to enjoy learning about it," Mr. Russo said as he dried a drinking glass.

"Dad, I've been to Ancient Egypt. Why do I have to learn about it?"  
"Because your school wouldn't believe that you've been there. And you can never learn too much," he argued with her.

At that moment, Max came bouncing down the stairs.  
"Max did you finish your homework," Mrs. Russo asked looking up from the sink.

"Yes I did."  
"All of it?" she eyed him suspiciously.  
"Yes I did."

"Without magic?"  
"No I didn't," he replied.

"Go back upstairs and do it right Max," Mr. Russo said sternly.  
"I can't," he answered.  
"Why? Did you give it to a pigeon to deliver to your teachers again? I can't talk my way out of it again Max," Mr. Russo sighed.  
"No, but that would have been awesome. I can't do it because I can't concentrate with Justin making out with Lucy," he said sitting on the couch.  
Mr. and Mrs. Russo exchanged glances.  
"I'll go check on him." With that Mr. Russo stormed up the stairs.

"Since Max used magic on his homework can I?" Alex asked hopefully.  
"Ha ha, nice try missy," Mrs. Russo said glaring at her daughter. "I think not."

Alex groaned, but continued to work on her pyramid.

Upstairs Mr. Russo came bursting into Justin's room. He stopped abruptly when he found Justin working on his math homework on the floor and Lucy was writing a paper on the bed.  
"Dad?" Justin asked alarmed.  
"Oh, sorry. I just … I just thought I'd see if I could get you guys anything? A snack maybe?"  
"Thank you so much Mr. Russo, but I'm still full from dinner," Lucy replied smiling sweetly at him.

"Thanks Dad. We're fine," Justin said leaning back over his homework.  
Mr. Russo nodded and walked back out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Back downstairs Mrs. Russo looked up expectantly at him. He shrugged.  
"Maybe he doesn't know what that word means," Mr. Russo whispered to his wife.  
"He does think that a water moccasin is a type of swimming shoe," she whispered back. They both went back to their work thinking that Max was just mistaken.


	5. A Night to Remember

When Lucy had left to go "home," Justin gave a big productive stretch.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep," he announced to everyone.  
Alex shot him a knowing look, while the others seemed less interested.  
"Goodnight sweetie," Mrs. Russo called from the couch.  
Racing up the stairs Justin ran to his bed and began stuffing it full of pillows.  
"What am I doing? I'm a wizard," he said out loud. "Edgebonoutoosis."  
A clone of Justin now stood by his side.  
"Good. Lay in bed and don't move at all. Except to breath. Act asleep," he ordered his clone.

The clone did as it was told. Then sneaking out of the room, he tip-toed down the stairs. Alex still sat working on her pyramid, while the others were engrossed in an episode of America's Funniest Videos. Alex looked up at her brother sneaking down the stairs. She opened her mouth to say something, but a light sparked from the end of his wand and small piece of paper appeared in front of her.  
_Alex please don't say anything. I promise to give you whatever you want if you'll let me spend some time with Lucy alone. Please!_

Alex scrawled something back on the note and zapped it at him.

_Finish this stupid pyramid for me and I will._

The note appeared in front of her again.

_Deal and as a bonus thank you, all your other work will be completed too._

Alex nodded her head at him and crumbled up the note. Justin waved his wand and Alex's pyramid was suddenly built. With that he continued tip-toeing down the rest of the stairs until he was out of sight.  
"I'm done," Alex called.  
Her parents spun around to look at the pyramid.  
"Alex, it's beautiful and see, don't you feel proud that you did it all by yourself? Without magic?" Mrs. Russo said.  
"Yes mom. I do feel good about it," she grinned.

(xxxxx)

It was well after midnight when Justin and Lucy finally prepared for bed. A queen sized air mattress lay blown up on the floor. Two pillows and one blanket were folded nicely across the top.  
"Well, sleep tight Lucy. I'll see you in the morning," Justin said before giving her a quick kiss.

"Justin, will you stay with me. Just a little longer please. I don't like to be down here all alone," she said nervously twirling her hair. "It gets kind of creepy down here. Last night that window blew open and envelopes fell on my head."  
Justin laughed.  
"Ok, I'll stay a little longer," he agreed.  
Lucy smiled and slid under the covers of the bed. She scooted to the far right of the bed and lifted the blanket up for Justin. He too slid beneath the covers and propped himself up on his right arm facing her.

"I've never met anyone as amazing as you," she said scooting a bit closer to him.  
"I feel the same," he replied taking his left arm and pushing her hair away from her face.

"I mean it Justin. You are so caring, thoughtful, sweet, sexy," she started.  
"Sexy?" he interrupted with a smile playing at his lips.

"Yea, you are incredibly sexy," she replied.

For a moment they just stared at one another and then he leaned forward and once again brought her lips to his. Being alone and in love was a bad combination. He knew it, but his hormones were racing. He could feel the warmth of her lips and her tongue tasted like fresh mint. She was intoxicating. His hand ran down her thigh and he could feel the heat pulsing through their bodies. He was afraid of going too far and when she pulled away from their kiss he assumed he had. Before he could apologize though, Lucy slid her hands up her thin baby blue shirt and pulled it over her head. Justin sat staring at her naked chest in amazement. His heart pounded as he ached to reach out, but found himself timid to do so. He didn't want to rush into something so serious, but how he ached to feel more of her. Lucy's hand found his and she held it in hers. Smiling she pulled his hand up to her chest and placed it there. She said nothing and neither did he. Trying to hold back as best as he could, he allowed his hand to slowly work around and touch her body. He suddenly let his hand drop.  
"Is something wrong," Lucy asked feeling a wave of fear run through her.  
"Lucy, are we rushing this? I really do love you and I'd love nothing more than to make love to you, but what if we are moving too fast?" he asked feeling sort of embarrassed that he was the one to speak up.

Most guys wouldn't have second guessed it. He worried that his concern would turn her off of him. He looked up and felt relief at the look in her eyes. They practically sparkled.

"Justin Russo, you truly are the most amazing person I've ever met," she grinned as a tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I've never wanted to be with someone before and I never felt this sure of something in my entire life. I want you to be my first and I want it to be right now."

With that she reached out and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her. Within seconds she had him lying on top of her with his shirt now lying beside them on the floor. They kissed passionately as Lucy worked at undoing his pant's button. When she successfully undid the button and zipper he pulled back.  
"Hold on one second."

Jumping up he raced to the light switch and flipped it off. The room was completely dark.  
"Justin what are you doing?"

At that moment hundreds of candles began to appear around the room and a vase of red roses sat next to the bed.

"Aww, Justin! They're beautiful!" she gasped looking at the flowers before her.

Walking back over to the bed he slipped off his jeans and slid back under the covers.  
"I wanted it to be romantic," he said smiling at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked hoping he wouldn't say no.  
Pushing her down on her back he climbed on top of her.  
"I am so sure," he grinned devilishly.

As he pulled her pajama bottoms off he felt himself harden. This was it. This was the moment every guy dreamed of. Despite his excitement he worried about his performance. What if he was no good? Would she still love him? As he continued to have a battle of nerves in his mind she began to explore his body. His heart nearly burst out of his chest. It was now or never. Moments after she pulled his last layer of clothing off, he went for it. When he finally got inside they both gasped for a moment and stayed completely still. He could see a hint of pain in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, mostly due to the intense urge to fulfill his yearning.

She nodded.

"Let me know if you want to stop," he said still whispering.

"Justin. I want you to keep going," she whispered back.

His lips met hers and soon the two of them were making sweet love. It was a good thing the room was sound proof otherwise all of Waverly Place would have heard the screams.

Sweat poured off of Justin's body. He lay next to Lucy still panting. He glanced over at her to see if she was alright. Her eyes met his and she smiled tiredly. As his breathing slowed down he leaned over and kissed Lucy's forehead.  
"That was amazing," she whispered taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Yes it was. Thank you," he said laying back down on his pillow.  
"You did all the work, so thank you."

She moved closer to him and snuggled up against his chest. Running his hand lovingly up and down her back he soon drifted to sleep.


	6. Busted

"Oh my gosh!"  
Justin popped up disoriented. Where was he? Glancing to his right he saw Lucy scrambling to cover herself. It all came flooding back to him. Turning to the door he saw Alex with her hands over her eyes.  
"Justin, mom and dad are looking for you and your clone won't wake up. You better hurry," she said with pure agony in her voice at what she saw.

"I can't believe I fell asleep down here. I'm so dead. Dad's going to know it's a clone. Alex you have to go stall, please!" he pleaded as he tried to slip into his jeans quickly.

Losing his balance he tumbled over and hit the floor, the left side of his cheek catching on the nearby table. Lucy was suddenly by his side helping him up. She was clothed again. Alex turned and dashed from the room leaving Justin to race to get ready.

Upstairs in the kitchen Mrs. Russo shouted up the stairs again.  
"I hope Justin isn't sick again. He's never late waking up," she said looking concerned.  
Alex came running up the stairs and stopped short of colliding with Mr. Russo.  
"Alex, what were you doing downstairs? I thought you were upstairs getting ready for school?"  
"I was, but I remembered I needed something from the lair," she answered.

"You aren't taking your wand to school are you?"  
"No?"  
"Give me the spell book," he said holding out his hand.  
"I don't have the spell book."

"Alex, I'm going to find out what you did young lady. So don't try to pull any fast ones," he said starting to go up the stairs.  
"Daddy where are you going?"  
"To check on Justin. Your mother said he's still in bed," he said.

"Daddy, wait!" she called out.  
He stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"I need your help," she said stalling as best as she could.  
"Can't it wait?"  
"No."  
"Can't you ask your mother?"

"Daddy, I'm supposed to interview the person I most admire in the whole world and I chose you," she said giving him an innocent child-like look.

"Me? Really?" he said walking towards her flattered. "But why did you wait until this morning to tell me? We had all last night to do it."  
"It's supposed to be a morning interview only," she lied.  
"Well, come on hunny, let's sit over here at the table and talk," he grinned.

By the time they reached the table Justin came running up the stairs. Both his parents looked at him, than at each other, than up at ceiling, than back at him confused.

"Justin what were you doing downstairs? I thought you were upstairs?"  
"He was helping me look for my interview questions," Alex lied again before Justin could answer.  
She saw the thanks in his eyes. He smiled at his parents and began walking up the stairs. Alex started to follow.  
"Alex. What about the interview?" Mr. Russo asked.

"Oh, um, what's your favorite color?"  
"Green … no blue … no yellow … ok green," he answered smiling happily.

"Ok, thanks dad," she said turning and walking away.  
"Wait, that's it?"  
"Yep, thanks," she called as she ran up the stairs.

"You so owe me!" Alex snapped at Justin as he tossed his books into his backpack.

"I know. I know. Just keep your voice down."  
"I can't believe you had sex," she said disgusted.

"You had sex? With who? Lucy?"

They both turned to the door in shock as Max stared back at them. Justin reached out dragging him into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
"Max, you have to keep your mouth shut on this ok? I know you are the worst secret keeper in the world, but this is important. Mom and Dad can't find out about this."

"What do you mean I'm bad at keeping secrets? I never told you that Alex has been stealing money from your savings jar," he replied.  
"Max!" Alex cried slapping his shoulder.

"I knew it!" Justin shouted slapping Alex's shoulder.

"Oh you so owe me. And there is not enough money in this world to save my eyes from what they saw this morning," she growled at him.  
"Fair enough," he agreed. "So come on Max. You have to pinky swear not to tell mom and dad about this."  
"You still pinky swear?" Alex said holding back her laughter.  
Justin stared at her.  
"Look you had sex yet you still pinky swear. I'm just sayin."  
"Shut up and put your pinky in here too," he snapped.  
All three of them linked pinkies and swore to keep it a secret. Now if only it could stay that way.

(xxxxx)

"Dude you had sex?"

Justin spun around to face his best friend Zeke.  
"What the heck man, I'm your best friend and you didn't even tell me first," he said looking hurt.  
"Where did you hear that?" Justin asked panicking.

"Gene."  
"Where did Gene hear that?"  
"From Sara, who heard it from Missy, who heard it from Amy, who heard it from Jack, who heard it from Bobby," he continued.  
"Oh my Captain Jim Bob Sherwood, who doesn't know about this?"  
"I don't think Harper knows," he stated.

"I don't know what?"

They turned to look at Harper and Alex.

"Alex did you tell anyone?"  
"Obviously no if Harper doesn't know," she said.  
"I don't know what?" Harper demanded.  
Zeke opened his mouth to speak but a hand clasped over his mouth. Justin held his friends mouth closed tightly.

"Yufin de zip oche noyon." Justin babbled.  
"What's a secret?" Harper asked putting her hands on her hips.  
"You taught her our language?!" Justin said irritated.

"Sorry man, we got bored in gym," Zeke apologized.  
"Someone better tell me what's going on already," Harper said growing angrier by the minute.  
"Justin and Lucy had sex," Max said walking up to the group.  
"Max!" Justin and Alex shouted.  
"What?"

"We told you not to tell anyone," Justin groaned.  
"No you didn't. You told me not to tell Mom and Dad," he replied.

"Oh I'm so dead. This is going to get back to them for sure," Justin moaned.  
Suddenly a hand swung and slapped him across the face, right where he hit it on the table that morning. He grabbed his face stunned.  
"Justin Russo, we are so over!" Harper shouted before storming off down the hall.

"I better go catch her," Alex said racing off after her.

"Justin."  
He looked over his shoulder to see a red-faced Lucy walking towards him.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry," he started.  
"Everyone knows Justin. Everyone. Even the teachers. The kids keep laughing at me and the boys keep hitting on me. Why did you tell?" she asked with tears now streaming from her eyes.  
"I didn't tell anyone," he tried to tell her reaching out for her.  
She backed away from him.  
"I can't do this Justin. I'm sorry."

With that she turned around and ran from the school. Justin tried to run after her, but she was already too far away. He turned back to face Max and Zeke.  
"Thanks a lot Max," he said with tears in his eyes.

For the first time ever, Justin pushed the school doors open and left before school had even begun.


	7. Time to Fight Back

*Sorry it takes me so long to update – with the holidays things get real busy. Please let me know what you think?? If you like it, hate it, whatever *

The rain was pouring down outside as Mrs. Russo sat at the kitchen table sobbing. Alex sat by her side talking to a police officer, while Mr. Russo was talking to someone on the phone.  
"Thanks Mr. Bennett. Please give us a call if you see him."  
He hung up the phone and turned to his wife.  
"No such luck. They haven't seen him."

Max sat on the couch watching the scene when suddenly Justin came through the front door. Everyone turned to look at him. After a moment of stunned silence his mother finally jumped up and raced to her son. Grabbing him in a hug she felt his cold, rain soaked clothes against her body.  
"Where have you been? Are you alright? We've been looking for you for hours," she cried hysterically as she ran her hands all over his face to check for any injuries.  
Justin didn't say anything he just stared blankly ahead of him. Mr. Russo thanked the officer and walked him to the door. After the officer left, he turned to face Justin.  
"Who the hell do you think you are scaring us like that?" he cried as his face turned a deep shade of red.  
Justin didn't reply, but he did turn to look at his angry father.  
"You had us all worried sick about you. You better have a good explanation about ditching school and not showing up until nearly 10 o'clock," he demanded.

Justin still didn't say anything.  
"I'm talking to you," Mr. Russo said full of anger.

"I heard you," he said under his breath.

"Justin what has gotten in to you?" Mrs. Russo said surprised at her best son's sudden defiance.  
"You think you are a grown up now huh? You think because you went and had sex that you are suddenly an adult?" Mr. Russo snarled.

"Jerry what? Wait, Justin you had sex? When?" Mrs. Russo said obviously unaware of all that had happened that day.

"Did you even think about the consequences that went along with this? What if you get her pregnant?" he cried.  
"Jerry, let's talk about this in private," Mrs. Russo said trying to calm him down.  
"No. Max and Alex stay right where you are. I don't want you two to make the same mistake," he said not taking his eyes off Justin.  
Justin muttered something inaudible.  
"Excuse me?" Mr. Russo asked leaning towards him.  
"I said it wasn't a mistake. The only mistake was trusting my stupid sister and brother," he snapped.  
"Justin, I," Alex began.  
"Alex, zip it," Mr. Russo called out. "An adult doesn't have to sneak around Justin. An adult doesn't have to keep it a secret. You are not an adult and you were not ready to have sex."  
"Well it doesn't matter now does it. I already did and thanks to blabber mouth over there I will probably never see Lucy again. And hey, here's something else while we're at it. Lucy's been living in the lair for the past month. And now that Max has caused her to break up with me I have no idea where the hell she is. She could be dead for all I know. So thank you all for this lovely evening of lectures and humiliation, but I've had quite enough. I'm going to bed and I don't want to see any of your faces for the rest of my life," he said as he stomped up the stairs.  
Everyone stared at him in disbelief except for Alex. She knew it all and she too feared for Lucy's safety. Who knew where she was now. Her mother began to cry again, while Max chewed nervously on his finger nails. Tears filled her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but they soon overwhelmed her and she too began to sob.

(xxxxx)

Alex was curled up on her bed still crying when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said wiping her tears away.

"Alex, I need your help."  
She popped up to see Justin shutting her bedroom door.  
"Justin, I'm sor," she started.  
"I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I need your help. We have to go find her. She could be in danger and I can't live with myself if something happens to her. So put on some dark, warm clothing. I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes."

"What about mom and dad?" Alex asked jumping out of bed.

"I heard them go into the bedroom. Just clone yourself and let's get going."


	8. Here Comes the Showdown

Outside Alex and Justin hovered close together walking the dark streets outside of Waverly Place. A few cars passed by as they walked, but most of the town was sleeping.  
"Justin where are we going?" Alex asked nervously.

Justin held up a small electronic device.

"Is that Max's Nintendo DS?"

"No, Alex. It's a HTS."  
"What's a HTS?"

"Human tracking system. Juliet gave it to me. Her family used it to track their … well you know."  
"Why'd she give it to you?"  
"At one time we talked about me becoming a permanent vampire so I could be with her forever."

"Really? You were going to be a vampire. Gross."  
Justin shot her a dirty look, but said nothing. The screen of the HTS suddenly lit up and began flashing a red color.  
"Stop," he demanded.

Alex did as she was told. Her eyes surveyed the large brick building in front of her.

"What now?"  
Justin placed his backpack on the ground and began digging inside of it. He pulled out a small blanket.  
"What is that?"

"It's a mini carpet," Justin replied shaking the blanket until it unfolded.

"How did you get one of those? I've been trying to buy one forever!" Alex squealed with jealousness.

"Dad trusts me a lot more than you," he replied.  
"Well not anymore," Alex said laughing.

Once again Justin shot her a dirty look. She stopped laughing and dropped her eyes to the ground. Justin climbed on to the carpet and waited as Alex got herself situated.  
"What if someone sees us?" she asked.  
"Even though there's dark skies, make us invisible to everyone's eyes," Justin said as he waved his wand.  
After the spell was casted, the carpet began to rise up.  
"This is probably a dumb question, but I assume you know what window is her's?" Alex questioned.  
Justin didn't say anything because they were soon stopped in front of a window. Inside they could see a body curled up on a bed. A small night light lit the room just enough to make out the girls features. She lay staring at the window.

"I know she can't see us, but this feels creepy," Alex whispered as she cowered behind Justin.

"Well at least I know she is safe right now."

Suddenly the hallway light flicked on causing Alex and Justin to duck out of instinct. A tall, beefy man with short brown hair and a mustache came bounding in the room shouting something. Lucy popped up from the bed and tried to jump up off. The man continued to yell at her and she soon was shouting something back.  
"I wish I knew what they were saying," Alex said as she clung to her brother's shoulder.

Before Justin could respond the man lifted his hand and began beating Lucy.  
"Justin!" Alex shouted as she squeezed hard on his shoulder. "Justin, do something!"

Justin closed his eyes tight and suddenly he was gone.  
"Justin! Justin! Where did you go? Justin!" Alex screamed as tears poured out of her eyes.

(xxxxx)

Justin was standing inside a living room he'd never seen before. He didn't waste a second looking at anything, he ran towards the sound of the screaming. When he burst into the bedroom he aimed his wand at the man who continued to pound on the girl beneath him. Before he could shout out a spell someone wrapped their arms around him causing him to drop his wand.

"Dad, look what I found," a voice behind him said.  
Justin wriggled in the man's arms trying to break free. His heart was pounding as the tall man let go of Lucy and turned to him.  
"What are you doing in my house boy?" he growled.  
Justin didn't answer he just continued to squirm.  
"What's this? You gonna beat me with that stick?" the tall man asked bending over to pick up the wand.  
"Maybe he was gonna put a spell on you dad," the younger man laughed.  
"Let him go Donnie," the tall man said.  
When Donnie let him go Justin raced past him to Lucy who was lying unconscious on the bed. Her face was swollen and bloody.

"So you must be the boy who's been hiding my daughter from me," the man said behind him.

Justin turned to face the two men with fire in his eyes. He knew he didn't have the power to cast spells without a wand and he wasn't strong enough to fight both of these guys, but he had to do something to protect Lucy.  
"Let her go," he said through clenched teeth.  
"What is this a movie? You think you're the big mighty super hero and you're rescuing a princess?" Lucy's father laughed.  
"You don't even like her, just let her go," Justin tried again.

The two men burst out laughing.  
"Boy you don't know what you got yourself into. If you think you are just going to walk in here and take her out of this house, you are sorely mistaken," her father suddenly stopped smiling.

Her father began walking towards Justin, but before he could reach him the window burst open and Alex came spilling through it. She hit the carpet and jumped up aiming her wand at the two men. For a moment they stared at her and then back at Justin.  
"How the hell did you get in here? We live on the 15th floor?" Donnie asked as he stared in shock.

"Alex what are you doing?" Justin cried in fear.  
"I couldn't let them hurt you," she replied not taking her eyes off of the guys.

For a moment they all stared at each other in silence for what seemed like eternity when suddenly Lucy's father turned his gaze towards the window.  
"What is that?" he shouted. His eyes were big as saucers.  
Alex turned to look at the window.  
"Alex! No!" Justin shouted, but it was too late.

Before Alex could turn back around she felt the wind get knocked from her as she crashed against the floor. Feeling glass shards digging deep into her skin she couldn't breathe to scream. Justin leaped towards his little sister who had just been tackled by Donnie. As he reached out to grab Donnie, he was grabbed by a hand and tossed to the floor as well. He, too, could feel the glass cutting into his skin.

As Alex sat desperately gasping for air, she heard a crack that caused her heart to stop. Donnie had snapped her wand in half and tossed it out the window. Donnie grabbed her sore wrists and pulled her towards the window. She felt faint. Next to her Justin was being dragged by his foot back towards Lucy's father. She still couldn't move as she tried to regain her breath. Justin grabbed at the glass beneath him trying to get a big enough piece to cause damage. As his hands sliced open and poured blood all over the wooden floor, he finally felt a large enough piece touch his hand. Pushing up off his back he swung the glass shard at Lucy's father. He felt the skin give way as he pressed the glass into Lucy's father's chest. He screamed in pain as Justin crawled towards Alex.

"Not so fast," Donnie cried grabbing a hold of Justin and yanking him up.

Holding his arms behind his back Justin was forced to face Lucy's father completely vulnerable. As blood seeped through Lucy's father's shirt he advanced towards Justin.  
"You are going to regret this the rest of your life," he growled before his fist slammed into Justin's stomach.

As he gasped for air another punch came at him as he felt his rib cage giving way. A foot suddenly caught the side of his face and he felt himself being dropped to the floor. He could hear Alex screaming faintly in his ears. He wanted to help her, but his world was becoming dark around him. He glanced towards the sound of her and saw that Donnie had her tied up against the window with the blind cord.

"Alex," he said faintly.

"Justin stay awake! I need you!" she shouted at him.

Lucy's father began to advance on her when a loud noise burst from the living room. Within seconds the room was filled with cops.  
Lucy's father and Donnie raised their hands in the air.  
"Thank God you made it officers. These two kids broke into our house and were attacking my daughter," Lucy's father cried.  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you," one of the officers began to say.

"Officer you aren't listening to me," Lucy's father tried again.  
"Sir, we know all about what has been going on here so I suggest you keep your mouth shut now before you get into more trouble," the officer said as he placed cuffs around the man's wrists.

Suddenly Mr. Russo came racing into the room.  
"Daddy!" Alex cried from the window as two officers were untying her wrists.  
"Alex!" he shouted as he raced to her side. "Baby, are you ok?"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing hysterically. After a moment of hugging, she let go and they turned their attention to Justin who was still lying on the floor.  
"Justin, can you hear me?" Mr. Russo asked as he ran his hand gently over his son's bloody face.

"Daddy," Alex whimpered as she held her brother's hand.  
"Justin, look at me," he said turning Justin's face towards his.  
His son's eyes stared blankly at him, but he didn't utter a word.  
"Daddy, why isn't he talking," Alex sobbed.

The medics were now in the room and pushing everyone out of the way. They began attending to both Lucy and Justin. Neither were responsive.


	9. Understanding

***I'm stuck at the moment. As soon as I can think of an appropriate ending or next chapter I will definitely update.***

In the waiting room Alex sat staring at her bandaged hands. She looked up expectantly at her father. He shook his head and sat down next to her.  
"What were you two thinking?" he asked trying to control his anger.

"We just wanted to help her," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Alex, this is not something kids should handle. You should have come to me."  
Leaning into his shoulder, Alex began to sob openly.  
"I didn't know what to do. I saw him hitting her and I couldn't stop him. Then he tried to hurt Justin. Daddy, I tried to stop him. Why couldn't I stop him?" she sobbed hysterically.

As he held his daughter in his arms, Mr. Russo took a deep breath trying to think how to explain this to her.

"Do you remember all the love spells you tried that failed?"

She looked up at him confused and nodded.

"Wizards can only be so powerful. We can perform amazing things, but if it interferes with God's ultimate plan, well it just won't work," he explained.  
"I don't understand."

"You can't stop a monster like that with magic. Don't you think that if wizards could stop people from doing bad things they would? Don't you think if we could stop people from suffering any sort of pain we would?"

"I didn't know," she said barely above a whisper.  
"I know baby and if I had any idea, I would have told you guys. I just never thought it would ever happen," he responded.  
"How did you know where to find us?"

"Well, I went to talk to Justin and found his clone. I thought at first maybe he ran away, but when I found your clone too I knew you went out to find Lucy. After talking to Max about what he saw, I was able to figure out that Justin had taken the mini carpet, which I put a tracking device in. I called the police, told them what I knew, and the rest … well the rest is history."

After a moment of silence, Alex wiped her eyes and looked up at her dad.

"Will … will Justin be ok?"

"Yea, he'll be fine. He took quite a beating, but nothing life threatening." he answered.  
"What about Lucy?" she asked barely above a whisper.  
"I haven't heard yet, but I have faith she'll be just fine too."

(xxxxx)

Justin's eyes fluttered open. Looking around the room he realized he was hooked up to a bunch of machines. He tried to sit up in his bed, but a sharp pain shot through his chest. Letting out of squeal of pain, he began to panic. As his heart rate started to race the door to his room opened.

"Oh you're awake!" the short, stout woman said walking towards him.

"Where's my sister? Where's Lucy?" he cried.  
"Calm down sweetheart. Your sister is out in the waiting room," she informed him as she adjusted some buttons on one of the machines.  
"What about Lucy?" he asked again.  
"She's stable at the moment," the women replied turning to face him.  
"I need to see her," Justin insisted.  
"That's not an option at the moment my dear. You'll have to wait," she began.  
Justin suddenly started pulling the cords out and off of his arms. The nurse flustered pushed a button that called for back up.

"Hunny, now just calm down," she said trying to ease him back onto the bed.  
As pain ran through every inch of his body, Justin tried to climb off the bed. Feeling woozy he dropped immediately to his knees. The door to the room burst open and he felt two gentle, yet strong hands slowly guide him back to the bed. The room was spinning. When he was lying back down on the bed and his vision began to clear he saw his father standing next to the bed staring back at him with concern in his eyes. His father wasn't old, but for the first time Justin could see the wear in his features. He felt a pang of guilt.

"Dad," he started.  
"Justin you need to stay in bed. You have to listen to the doctors and nurses," Mr. Russo ordered in a tender tone.  
"Dad, I need to see her," he said as tears filled his frustrated eyes.

"I know son, I know. But right now you can't. If you listen to the doctors and nurses you will heal quicker and then you'll be able to go see her," he assured him.

Justin closed his eyes and then nodded. The nurse began hooking him back up to the machines and she must have added more medication because he soon felt less pain.

"Is Alex ok?"

"She's fine, just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing serious. She's waiting for your mother and Max right now."

"I'm sorry."

Mr. Russo looked at his son and sighed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he opened his mouth to speak, but Justin spoke first.  
"I'm sorry for risking Alex's life. I should have never asked her to come with me. I just felt like I needed her help. I'm such an idiot."

"You are not an idiot. What you did was dangerous yes, but it's partly my fault. I shouldn't have exploded on you. I should have talked to you and I should have listened better when you told me about Lucy living in the lair. I guess I couldn't think of anything except the sex part. If I would have been paying better attention I would have asked you why she was living there. I just can't believe you didn't come to me. Why wouldn't you trust me to tell me about what was happening to her?"  
"It's not that I didn't trust you. She told me I couldn't tell anyone," he explained.  
"Justin, something like that is not something you hide from someone. I mean you told people you had sex, but you don't tell anyone that this girl is being abused?"

"I didn't tell anyone we had sex!" He yelled before grabbing his chest in pain.  
"Regardless of how it got out, you should have told me about Lucy."  
"I'm sorry. That's all I can say. If it makes you feel any better if anything happens to Lucy I'll never forgive myself."  
"That's just it Justin. You don't get it. I don't get on your back because I want to make your life miserable. I do it because I love you and I want to protect you. When you are in pain, I am in pain. I thought you always knew that, but I guess I'm doing something wrong," he said when suddenly Mrs. Russo burst through the door.

"My baby!" she cried racing to her son's side.  
"Mom, mom, stop. I'm fine," Justin insisted as she ran her hands all over his cut and bruised face.  
"What were you thinking?" she snapped.  
"Theresa, just let it go," Mr. Russo said giving her a look.  
"I'm just glad you're ok," she said wiping tears from her eyes.  
"Come on Theresa let's go. Let him get some rest. You can come back in after he takes a nap."

Mrs. Russo kissed her son on the forehead before exiting the room reluctantly with her husband.

(xxxxx)

Justin lay in his hospital bed staring out the window. The rain was pounding against the window. It was very apropos for how he was feeling. He turned his head to the door when he heard it slowly opening. He smiled slightly when he saw Alex peeking in at him.  
"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yea."

As she emerged from behind the door his joy to see her faded at the sight of her cuts, bruises, and bandaged arm.

"How are you feeling?" she asked pulling a chair up near the bed.  
"Like crap," he responded bitterly.

"I would have followed you anyway," she said.  
"Huh?"  
"I would have followed you anyway," she repeated.  
"No I heard you. I don't know what you mean," he said sharper then he meant to.

"There was no way I was going to watch you go look for Lucy without me. You didn't make me go. I chose to go and I'm glad you asked me so I didn't have to trail behind you."  
"If I didn't say anything to you, you wouldn't have known I was even going," he snapped.  
"Justin I know everything. I know every time Dad sneaks down to the kitchen for a piece of cake. I know every time Mom breaks out dancing in front of the bathroom mirror like she is on Broadway. I know every time Max attempts to fly off the furniture like a bird and crashes on the ground breaking something and then uses magic to fix it," she paused for a moment before continuing. "I know every time you go somewhere because I want to make sure if you're learning magic that I learn it too."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are so much better at it then me. I have to learn it someway without looking like I try."

"That's not true. You won the wizard competition. You beat me fair and square. If you wouldn't have given it up," he started but never finished.  
"Justin all those spells I used I learned from watching you or trying to beat you at something you just learned."

For a moment that sat in silence.

"Alex, a big brother is supposed to protect his little sister. When I was lying on the floor … and I saw you … if anything bad ever happened to you," he stuttered desperately trying to hold back his tears.

Alex reached out and placed her hand on top of his. "It's Ok."


	10. Safe Distance Away

(Took me forever to come up with an ending! I think I'm pretty happy with it. Let me know what you think)

The door to the substation swung open and Mr. Russo came walking in helping Justin through the door. Mrs. Russo rushed to her son's side.  
"Welcome home baby. How are you feeling?" she gushed.

"I'm fine mom. A little sore, but good."

As he walked towards one of the tables, he saw Alex, Harper, and Zeke racing down the stairs.

"Justin!" Alex cried uncharacteristically.

She reached out and gently hugged her brother. Harper stood by smiling as Zeke did a little handshake with Justin.

"Good to have you back bro," Zeke said.  
"Good to be back."

"I'm sorry about everything," Harper said looking slightly ashamed.  
"Water under the bridge Harper," Justin replied smiling at her.

"How is … how is she doing?" Zeke asked uncomfortably.

"She'll be fine. If she continues to eat well and passes the two physical exams scheduled for tomorrow she'll be released on Thursday."

"Where is she going to stay?" Harper questioned.

"Her aunt from Florida is here," he said as sadness crossed his face.

"You mean," Harper started.  
Justin nodded slowly.

"At least she'll be safe now," Harper said, trying to sound positive.  
"Hey guys, come on let's go upstairs. Mom made homemade Magdalenas," Alex said, hoping to change the mood.

The group all headed back up the stairs as Justin shot Alex a grateful look.

(xxxxx)

Thursday had finally arrived and Justin happily anticipated Lucy's release from the hospital. He sat at a table in the substation trying to focus on his school work, but he kept finding himself glancing at the door whenever it opened. Finally the door swung open and he looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway beaming at him.

"Justin!" she squealed racing towards him.

Justin held out his arms and bit back the urge to scream in pain as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She must have noticed because she instantly pulled away.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot," she said looking at his chest where she recalled his broken ribs.  
"It's ok. How are you feeling?" he asked her.

His eyes grazed over her stitched and bruised face and slowly worked their way down to her scab-covered arms.

"I'm doing a lot better. I have to go back in a few weeks to have some of the stitches removed," she smiled at him and quickly buried her head back into his shoulder. "I missed you so much."

Justin held her tightly, but gently in his arms. They heard a muffled cough and looked up to see a woman in her 40's smiling at them.  
"Oh Justin, this is my Aunt Alice," Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you," Justin said, extending his hand.  
"It's an honor to meet you Justin. Lucy has told me all about you and I'm very grateful that you took such good care of my niece," she said holding tightly to his hand.  
"I didn't do such a good job," he frowned looking at Lucy.

"You did the best job a kid your age could have done and I am forever in your debt," Alice responded.

At that moment Mr. and Mrs. Russo emerged from the kitchen. They noticed Lucy and walked over to her.  
"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Russo asked, sounding happy to see her.  
"Much better Mrs. Russo, thank you."  
"Hi, I'm Alice Mitchell, Lucy's aunt," Alice introduced herself.  
"Hi, I'm Theresa and this is my husband Jerry. We are Justin's parents," she said smiling.

"Do you live around here?" Mr. Russo asked.

"No, I live in Florida," she replied.  
"Oh," Mr. Russo said pausing. "When do you return home?"  
"Tomorrow night."  
Justin turned to face Lucy. She was not looking at him, but he could see tears welling up in her eyes.  
"You're leaving tomorrow?" he said shocked.  
Lucy nodded, but didn't look up at him.  
"Uh, Alice can I interest you in a drink?" Mrs. Russo said trying to give Justin and Lucy space.  
"But you just got home. You can't leave. I'm not ready yet," Justin said sounding panicky.  
"I know, I'm not ready either," she said turning to face him.  
"What am I going to do without you?" Justin asked as his eyes watered slightly.

"Well, we've only got another year left of school. I could move back after I graduate or you could go to school in Florida," she said running her fingers up and down Justin's hand.

"I can't leave here. I have to stay for my wizard training," he replied.  
"Oh, well I can come back here and go to school," she offered.  
Justin pulled her tight to his chest. For a few moments they held each other in silence.  
"I'm going to miss you so much," Justin said feeling his voice crack.  
"Me too," Lucy replied as tears slipped from her eyes.  
Justin pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"I'll be here whenever you need me," Justin assured her.  
She nodded as the tears now poured freely.

"I love you," he said kissing her forehead.  
"I love you too."

The rest of the evening they spent trying to soak up every moment they had together.

(xxxxx)

The Russo family stood outside the building to Lucy's old home. Her small suitcase of clothes and few belongings she had were already packed into the back of the taxi. Alex reached out and handed Lucy a bracelet.  
"It means friend forever," she said as Lucy read the writing on it.  
"Thanks Alex," she said hugging her.

"We hope you have a safe flight, call us when you get there," Mrs. Russo said also hugging her goodbye.

"Try not to make friends with any other wizards," Max said causing his family to all gasp.  
"Inside joke from a movie," Lucy said to her aunt who smiled and climbed into the back seat of the cab.

Mr. Russo smacked Max lightly on the back of his head. They all back off leaving Justin and Lucy alone.

"Well, I guess this is it," Lucy sighed.  
"Call me every chance you get," Justin said.  
"I will, you too," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"I love you with all of my heart," he said cradling her head in his arms.  
"I love you with all my heart too," she said looking up and putting her lips against his.  
After they broke away from their kiss Lucy turned and climbed into the cab. She waved to him as the cab pulled away. He didn't know what the future would hold for them, but he knew that she was never going to be hurt by her father again and that's all that mattered.


End file.
